Troops: New York - Christmas 2018
by KenSNJ
Summary: The Remnant does its regular Christmas activities while the Spectres join in as part of their first Christmas in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **TROOPS: NEW YORK**

 **CHRISTMAS 2018**

 **NEW YORK**

Christmas had come to New York and the Remnant was in the process of the annual holiday decorating. This year however, Wanda Houston had most of the Spectres around to help out. At the Bronx high school where they worked, Sabine Wren had been tasked with making paper chains for the school's Christmas event and put any student who entered the art room whether they had a class there or were simply roaming the halls and disrupting art classes to work on the project. She had also left materials with Ezra Bridger's fourth period study hall and put Detention students to work.

"They're quiet and Chopper hasn't shocked anyone in a week." Ezra told her over lunch.

"Any surplus goes to Felth's Office as per Hera. She said that a couple of Felth's decoration boxes went missing somehow."

"Landon said the Academy's decorating as per Houston's orders. She probably sent some of his decorations there."

* * *

At the Remnant's offices in Manhattan, Colonel Rich Terrik dragged a handcuffed suspect into the squadroom.

"This is what we do with Grinches who steal Salvation Army kettles." He said and put the suspect in a holding cell.

"Bah!" The suspect said.

"Bah Humbug yourself, Scrooge." Erica Rex shot back and then ran off to find Galen Marek as Rich removed his handcuffs from their suspect.

"Charges?" Asked a trooper who was standing nearby.

"Robbery and assault."

"Yes, Sir. Also, General Felth is looking for you."

"Did he say why?"

"Not to me. Maybe he told whoever he has covering for Radar."

"Either Klinger or McKnight." Rich said to himself and left the booking area. Doing the paperwork on The Grinch could wait.

* * *

"Attention all personnel. General Felth here. Whoever let Sylvia back in the building against my direct orders is replacing the apple pie in the Officer's KItchen times two at their own expense. Unless I find out it was actually Garazeb Orrelios who ate that pie., then Zeb is replacing it times two at his expense " Tevin Felth's voice rang out over the PA system.

"Really, Tev? All that over a pie you bought at Target for the kids?" Colonel Kelly Felth said to herself as she worked at her desk. The double doors that led to the other areas of the office burst open as Landon McKnight directed a pair of troopers carrying a tote to a spot.

"Is this just the tree or are there lights and ornaments in there?" He asked and go no response as the troopers simply put the tote down and left.

"Was I supposed to do this myself?" He asked Kelly who marched over to the doors.

"Excuse me. Is there another tote for the tree or are you people choosing to be derelict in your duties?" She asked the troopers who stopped in their tracks and turned to face her.

"We don't take orders from the cadets." One of them said as Kelly marched over to them.

"You do take them from me though and he will outrank you one day. Now, do what he says or you two can go help General Syndulla with Bennett."

"There's one more tote marked Tree."

"Now was that so hard? Dismissed." Kelly said and went to help Landon.

"Thank you, ma'am." Landon said as she joined him.

"Please don't call me that. You will not get in trouble for addressing me or the General the same way you have since we've known you and it makes me feel old."

"Understood Mrs. F."

"That is much better." Tevin said from behind Landon.

"Where are the tree trimmings? If those two pea brains joined some unauthorized stakes game or decided to ditch this job, I'm going to have them scrubbing toilets for the next decade."

"You go find them and I'll help Landon now that I know why Rich was wrestling with a Santa in Hell's Kitchen. Drunk escapee from SantaCon decided to hassle people and started fighting when confronted by Terrik and Rex." Tevin said as Kelly ran off after the two enlisted men.

"SCRUBBING TOILETS IN SIBERIA!" Kelly screamed from the other side of the doors causing Tevin and Landon to look up as Jacen Syndulla walked in.

"Mom said the Cadets and the Kids are doing their parts, but the Cadets are now doing the Administrative Offices down there because the enlisted men are gambling and she is ready to give them a piece of her mind."

"Well, when Kelly finds the toilet cleaners that are supposed to be doing this, I'll ask her to go down there and find out why they're giving your mom a hard time." Tevin said as he put the star on the top of the tree.

"Watch Josh decide to plug the star into an extension cord and say the tree's done like he did last year." Landon said.

"As I recall, Lucy smacked him upside the head for doing that and called him The Grinch." Kelly said as she returned with the tote containing the tree trimmings being helped by Anakin Skywalker.

"The enlisted men seem to be having issues with the Spectres being put in charge of decorating details. The two doing this are hiding in one of the floating casinos with a group that's hiding from "a bossy Twi'lek bitch". I assume they are referring to General Syndulla since Jacen is here." Tevin went over to a desk and picked up a phone.

"Attention all personnel. General Felth here. Anyone found to be in dereliction of duty whether it's decorating or otherwise will be put on report. Also, there will be a twenty mile fitness hike on the 29th. rain or shine. Anyone put on report for any reason will be assigned to it and your Metrocard will be confiscated so you can't ditch the hike somewhere. Furthermore, gambling is also prohibited in this building. Anyone found serving as the House for these activities will be subject to court-martial proceedings." Everyone looked at Tevin.

"I would have choked out anyone who left their post for no reason." Anakin said.

* * *

"Are we sure we have enough?" Noah Rodgers asked Josh Myers and Lucy Felth as the three hung decorations in the Academy.

"More then enough." Lucy said as she gave an end of a piece of garland to R9-D2.

"Houston keeps buying more and more every year. But, it seems to be cancelled out by what gets thrown out or lost when everything gets taken down." Josh added.

"Well, the Mess Hall is coming along nicely. You four may have to do other parts of this base since the detail assigned to do it has disappeared." Sergeant Sloane said as she walked in on the four.

"We figured that when we saw Jacen taking off to find out where the floating poker game is." Josh said.

"Due to the number of people bored last Sunday, next Sunday will be cancelled." A voice said over the PA system.

"How do you cancel Sunday?" Noah asked.

"Somebody just earned themselves KP for a month. Unauthorized use of the PA System." Sloane said.

"In that case, the Academy Christmas Party is cancelled." Josh cracked as he took the end of the garland that R9 was holding.

"Don't break that." Lucy said as she taped her end up.

"I'm going to find out who's picking you four up this afternoon. If you want to hit or shock Josh for the wisecrack, you may do so once I leave." Sloane said and left.

"Ow!" Josh said as Lucy hit him before taking another piece of garland and walking off followed by R9.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **TROOPS: NEW YORK**

 **CHRISTMAS 2018**

 **NEW YORK**

"This place is really coming together." Wanda Houston said as she walked into the office.

"We do our best." Tevin said.

"Even when the enlisted men would rather gamble then do their jobs." Kelly added as they were joined by Corporal Klinger wearing his usual Christmas outfit and holding a giant wreath.

"Colonel Terrik wants to know where this giant wreath goes."

"Near Radar's station facing the elevators like it always does and I thought he was too busy chasing Grinches to help with this. McKnight!" Kelly said as Landon appeared.

"Sergeant Sloane is on Line 1. She wants to know who's picking the kids up if Captain Syndulla is not. Isn't that the wreath that goes across from the main elevators?"

"Landon, hang that wreath up where it always goes then get the kids. Klinger, help him and watch the desk while he's gone." Tevin said.

"Where's Michael?" Wanda asked.

"If it's about the viral video of Rich Terrik fighting with Santa. It was a drunk from SantaCon that was running off an overload of liquid courage. Darnell said he blew a .17 on the machine."

"Which was the lowest score of the three tests that were done. The other scores were a .193 and a .21. I think Tyler's people did a blood draw over there." Kelly added.

"So it was Remnant Officers arresting a SantaCon attendee that had way too much to drink and was being violent instead of Imperial Troops attacking Santa for no reason as the video claimed. A story that FNN chose to run with I will add."

"That network wouldn't know the truth if it came up and slapped their people across the face. They accused Ezra Bridger of being a kidnapper among other things that are pending litigation. They said we deployed forces on multiple planets based on false information which probably came from whoever it is that makes up stories for them. We went to Lothal because the First Order was planning an invasion of Earth once they managed to take Lothal. We went to Onyx because they came here and snatched Ezra off the street. We went to the Smuggler's Moon because Black Sun snatched someone off the street and then went after ASW. Which if they payed any attention to history, they would know France, Israel, and West Germany among other nations responded to aircraft hijackings the same way." Michael Myers said as he appeared from the kitchen.

"I get it. They didn't do their research yet again. I'm planning a meeting with them. I want Stormtropers visible to them and I hope they feel intimidated by that to never report lies about the Remnant again." She said causing Michael and Tevin to snicker.

* * *

Ezra had joined Jamal Wilkins at JFK Airport as Jamal was meeting a flight.

"This my grandma. I haven't seen her since I graduated from the Police Academy." Jamal said excitedly.

"Wait until she hears about your adventures." Ezra said.

"She did. She wants to meet you."

"I wish you had told me sooner. I was going to check on Darius today. He's missed the past three days. Today's the fourth day he's missed. You get your grandmother, I'm gonna see if Sabine can do me a favor." Jamal reappeared about ten minutes later with a woman who Ezra figured was his grandmother and a bit of luggage.

"She's busy and I really don't want to ask Felth to send troops over on what could be a nothing matter."

"Ezra, Darlene. Darlene, Ezra." Jamal made introductions.

"I just need a ride to my hotel if you have other things to do." Darlene said.

"Good idea. We can take her to the hotel and then visit your student." Jamal added. After dropping Darlene off at her hotel and getting her settled in, Ezra and Jamal went to check on Darius.

"Something feels off. Maybe the mother has a new boyfriend. Sabine nearly killed the last one after he threatened me and her. He's locked up awaiting trial after she arranged to have a squad of Stormtroopers meet him. Darius once told me that if he didn't go to school, he would have been locked up by now. I cut him a lot of slack. Good kid in a horrible home." Ezra said to Jamal as they reached the door to the apartment they were looking for. Ezra knocked on the door.

"Darius, it's Mr. B. You alright?" Ezra asked.

"Get lost. Don't need no teacher around here." A gruff voice replied. Jamal knocked this time, a much harder knock while Ezra sent something to Landon.

"Police. Need to open the door."

"Landon said there's people in the area and Felth's sending them here." Ezra whispered as Jamal readied his blaster.

"Today was the fourth day he missed?"

"Yep." Ezra replied and took out his Lightsaber.

"Good enough." Jamal said as a group of four Stormtroopers arrived. The troopers stood ready as Jamal kicked down the door and then the six rushed inside with Ezra on the rear. An older man around Tevin's age was stunned as he reached for a handgun and then handcuffed by Jamal. Ezra ran to where he knew Darius slept from a previous home visit.

"Jamal!" Ezra yelled. Jamal and two of the troopers ran to where Ezra was. Darius was lying on his bed unconscious. Jamal checked for a pulse and found a weak one. Ezra was a on the verge of tears.

"Call for a bus and get that hump out of here." Jamal said to the troopers then went back to Ezra. An ambulance arrived and rushed Darius to a hospital while Darnell Hollister and a CSU team searched the apartment for evidence and interviewed Ezra.

"Was there a history of this from him?" Darnell asked.

"Darius didn't give that kind of trouble. His thing is walking into a classroom and getting the students going. The mother brought the last twit boyfriend to a parent-teacher conference. He picked a fight with me and the art teacher which ended up with boyfriend in jail to make a long story short." Ezra told Darnell.

"Does Darius have any other family in the city?"

"None that I would put him with. A cousin attacked a teacher in Hollis."

"Thank you. They're taking him to Lincoln. It's on 149th Street before the train tracks if you're traveling from Third to the Concourse. I'll see if Max ca help me find some family." Darnell said. The next day, Jamal told Ezra and Sabine that an arrest warrant had been issued for Darius' mother which meant that she would have to explain her taste in boyfriends to a judge and everyone they worked with hoped both of them ended up in front of Judge Khayman which came true. Ezra, Jamal, Reggie Dobbs, and Sabine had gone to visit Darius in the hospital later that day.

"Glad to see you awake. I got your phone and stuff from the math teacher who took it away without bothering to ask me why you're allowed to use that in class." Reggie said.

"They said they were trying to find me a place to go." Darius said.

"Judge Khayman was not entertaining anything about bail for your mother and her drug dealer boyfriend. They got her for trial too which means they are facing life or worse." Jamal said.

"She's not one for giving out slaps on the wrists. Identity theft got someone life when they ended up in her court. Another person got the death penalty for happened to him over the summer." Sabine added.

"We brought you some stuff to do. No huge hurry for any of the schoolwork. Just don't want you to fall too far behind. General Felth's office found out your grandparents are still around and willing to take you in so you can stay with us as opposed to being put somewhere with someone who isn't as open minded and sends you packing to the Remnant's Junior Academy within a month as a behavioral problem. Also between us, your science teacher said your mother is the second parent he thinks would be worth getting fired for slapping across the face." Ezra said as he put a bag on the table.

"They treat you better when they hear you're there for over-achievement." Reggie said.

"They threw my cousin in jail again for attitude. I warned her not to fight with them there. Told her what you told me about them. Mouthed off at a Colonel and got three days in solitary." Darius said as a woman walked in followed by a man.

"Darius?" The woman asked.

"Grandma? Over here."

"You must be Mr. Dobbs, George Carpenter and this is my wife Etta. Would these be some of Darius' teachers?" The man said.

"Detective Jamal Wilkins, he's unofficially working this case. Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. He teaches History and has Darius in his Homeroom. She's my Art teacher."

"Mom said you moved out of the city."

"We didn't. We raised his mother better then this. All this started when she ran off with that fool, then came back a year later with Darius. She was all of sixteen and pregnant by a thug who had her turning tricks and selling dope. I hear he's upstate doing hard time and his family isn't wrapped too tight. Darius tried to rise above that and they did this to him." Etta said.

"We know all about the cousin who thinks the Remnant's DIs will take the abuse like some of our fellow teachers do. This explains a great deal of his behavior. he was getting Detention to avoid going home to that. His Science teacher picked up on this and brought it up at a staff meeting, then Ezra and Sabine found out what was really going on. The child welfare system is known for making fatal mistakes. General Felth's people are not." The conversation continued as George and Etta signed papers for Darius and provided Reggie with their information.

* * *

A few days later, all the decorations were hung at the various places and Darius was released from the hospital and returned to school in much better spirits. Ezra mentioned the change in his attitude to Tevin one day.

"How did you find the grandparents?"

"His mother's Yellows for all the times she crossed paths with Vice and cross referenced the addresses she gave with public tax records and Darius' birth certificate. Darnell went out, did the interview, and said they checked out. How is he doing?"

"Much better. He's a different kid then he was at the beginning of the year. Sabine noticed it too. He's more engaged now in class discussions and Chopper hasn't been chasing him around the school."

"That's good. Looks like Christmas came early for him."

"School's doing the holiday show on the 20th. Landon said the Academies were having their event the next day. Darius is doing something at the encouragement of just about everyone. Jamal's going to be there. It's at Noon."

"Academies are on the 21st. Ed Sullivan Theater at 6PM. Jamal's grandmother is a well known singer and I'm having her close out the show like she did for Letterman until he retired. Ironic, Letterman was filmed at the same place." Tevin said as he and Ezra exchanged event invites.

"Give this to Darius unless Reggie put him in Detention." Ezra laughed.

"His detentions are cancelled now that the whole school knows he was getting himself thrown in there to avoid going home to his mother's jerk boyfriend of the month. This one's lucky Sabine didn't show up. Boyfriend went for a gun, she would have killed him."

"Ryan said there might be a problem with the search, but that won't reach Khayman's calendar until after the new year. Jamal had no warrant to go in there. Ryan's going to argue that it was believed that Darius was in danger and it gave Jamal a reason to kick the door in and we all know Khayman has it in for horrible parents." Tevin said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **As you can see, I took a cue from Bones with Jamal's grandmother.**

 **TROOPS: NEW YORK**

 **CHRISTMAS 2018**

 **NEW YORK**

On the 20th, the school held its Christmas show. Tevin had placed a notice up in the office and showed up with Kelly, Darnell, Landon, Hera, and Jacen. The six took an empty group of seats near Ezra, Sabine, Jamal, Phil, Chopper, and Darius' grandparents. Reggie opened the show.

"Welcome everyone. Students, staff, family, and friends. Our first act is a very last minute addition by a student who has surprised us all lately with a great resolve after going through something that no student in my school should ever have had to go through. Please welcome Darius Carpenter." Reggie stepped aside as Darius took the stage to a loud cheer. After giving a rounds of thanks to everyone, Darius belted out a perfect version of "This Christmas".

"Should have brought my grandma here." Jamal whispered to Ezra after Darius finished.

"Don't worry, Landon recorded it." Ezra said. After the show, everyone gathered around Darius.

"Someone record that?" He asked.

"Right here." Landon said.

"Send that to Ryan so he can show it at the sentencing hearing for the mother and her latest scumbag boyfriend." Tevin told Landon.

"Landon McKnight?" Phil asked.

"Mr. Tate, Ezra told me you were working here." Landon replied.

"You and Darius have a lot in common. Horrible mothers that bitch slapping would be worth getting fired and grandparents who care. Plus, me as a teacher." Landon let out a laugh as everyone continued talking and greeting each other.

* * *

The next day, everyone was excited for the Remnant Academy's show. A small party was held at the office before the show. Gary McKnight turned up with gifts for everyone. The Spectres received new flight jackets that clearly had some input on their design from Sabine. Each one featured Sabine's starbird with the head of a wolf in the body on one shoulder and the crew member's number on the other. He also told Ezra that he wanted to speak to Reggie Dobbs about Darius when they got a chance.

"He'll be at the thing tonight." Ezra said.

"Stuff's already coming in for him. That video went viral after it hit the evening news." Sabine added.

"Remnant's doing its part. Prosecuting his excuse of a mother and her piece of garbage boyfriend. Plus we're prosecuting the last one who threatened to break Ezra in half." Tevin told them.

"That's good." Gary said.

"He can have my college fund since I really don't need it." Landon said as he put an arm around Ezra.

* * *

Hera and Jacen were handling the final details at the theater which included who was going to be attending and where Stormtroopers would be located.

"Do we have enough confetti?" Jacen asked.

"General Felth sent over six bags of it. That should be more then enough." One of the workers replied as a Stormtrooper walked in.

"First three rows on both sides are for our people. Cadet and student families are the next four and the public has everywhere else. Can we get a rope or something in here to block off those rows? Also, we need someplace for General Felth to stand." Jacen told the workers and then turned to the Stormtrooper.

"How do you want them lining up outside?"

"Ask my mom. She's doing that."

"Yes, Sir." The Stormtrooper said and started to leave as Hera walked into the main area.

"I just told them where to line people up. I need you to go find something to block off these rows and make sure someone's watching the back door." She said.

"Lieutenant, this floor is still sticky. Tell the cleaning crew to mop it again with clean water this time."

"Yes, General." She turned to Jacen.

"He wanted to send Death Troopers up here, but I told him that was overkill." Around 4PM, everyone began to arrive as another squad of Stormtroopers made themselves known by closing off nearby streets and then towing cars that were still parked on those streets despite the signs stating a temporary parking restriction. Tevin arrived with Kelly and their three kids.

"I take it there are no problems here." Tevin asked Hera as the Stormtrooper fro earlier appeared.

"Sirs, there are three people named Carpenter who cut the line. They said that they were invited by a Mr. Bridger."

"That's Commander Bridger's student and his grandparents. Let them in and be nice. Chris, put the deck of cards away and not up your sleeve." Tevin said as the Stormtrooper gave orders through his radio while leaving. Darius, George, and Etta walked in soon after.

"I didn't know he had a military rank." Darius said as Jamal appeared from the stage and came over to Tevin.

"She's in her dressing room."

"Good. Somebody take those cards away from my son." Lucy snatched the deck of cards from Chris and gave it to Kelly.

"He will try to hustle three card monte on anyone. No matter how many times we've told him that it's a scam and illegal." Tevin explained as the Myers and Doyles arrived.

"Who did what?" Michael asked.

"Chris with cards up his sleeve again. Last week, he called his teacher a whale, said she sits behind a desk all day, and put a sign on her desk that says she's protected by Greenpeace ."

"Hope he likes boot camp." Darius said.

"He's going if he doesn't stop this and orders will be given to treat him as someone who was sent there as a behavioral problem."

* * *

Before the show, Jamal led Darius to Darlene's dressing room.

"Grandma, this is Darius."

"I'm Darlene, your story was a real tearjerker. I thought I was going to cry when Jamal told me it." Darlene said and hugged Darius.

"Ezra Bridger nearly did when we found him." Jamal added.

"What are they looking at for this in court?" Darlene asked.

"Knowing what Judge Khayman did to Landon's mother and the people who snatched Ezra off the street and beat the crap out of him, anywhere from 50 years to the needle. The more outrageous the crime, the harsher the sentence. Being repeat and violent offenders doesn't help with her either." Jamal said.

"Karma would be the needle." Darius said.

"She'll let you tell them off before she announces the sentences." George and Etta appeared at the door.

"Did we interrupt something?" George asked.

"We were talking about what to expect when this goes to trial. Nothing light on sentencing for repeat and violent offenders with this judge. Reggie Dobbs is looking for you two. Something about a college fund for Darius." Jamal replied.

"I'm going to be singing tonight." Darius said.

"Video went viral after the media heard the story and ran it last night. General Felth dropped this on me about a hour ago." Jamal added.

"Keep me informed." Darlene said.

* * *

At 6PM, Tevin opened the show.

"Good evening everyone. For those who don't know, the Remnant operates two academies in the city. One for adults and the other is known as the Junior Academy and serves a number of different purposes within the city school system. Students can be transferred in because they are not being challenged enough or not having their needs met by the city's schools. They have parents who work for the police department, fire department, or serve in the military. There's a desire to learn vocational skills as our equipment is very unique and advanced. We also have a number of students who are there because they behaved in a way that threatened the safety of other students and staff at the schools they were in. Class sizes are roughly 10 kids to a class taught by one of our drill instructors which allows them to be able to address a student who needs that extra support. Before we start, I want to recognize some staff at a city high school that have gone above and beyond the call of duty and with both my help and the help of an NYPD detective, saved a very talented student from a horrible situation, encouraged his gifts, and helped him rise above what happened to him at the hands of his piece of garbage mother and her latest multiple felon boyfriend. Detective Jamal Wilkins, Principal Reginald Dobbs, and teachers Ezra Bridger, Phillip Tate, and Sabine Wren are presented with special awards for service to the Remnant. Without them, our first act would not be here tonight and a dangerous criminal would not be spending Christmas in jail." Tevin paused for a moment to collect himself before continuing.

"For those interested, the suspects in this case have drawn Judge Khayman for trial. Now before I get choked up again. Performing "This Christmas" is Darius Carpenter." Tevin stepped aside as Darius took the stage and sang his heart out for the second day in a row to a standing ovation. A few more acts were put on by the Junior Academy before Tevin took the stage again.

"Our final act is no stranger to this venue. For twenty years, she performed this song on this stage as part of the David Letterman Christmas Show. Here to perform her holiday classic "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" is the legendary Darlene Love." Tevin stepped aside again as Jamal's grandmother took the stage while Jamal and Darius were part of the background choir and belted out her famous holiday song complete with a saxophone player coming down the aisle. At the end, Tevin reappeared on stage to thank Darlene.

"We had him in a closet, not watched by our Stormtroopers. Thank you all. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and safe travels." He said as the band started playing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

 **As you can see, I took a cue from Bones with Jamal's grandmother.**

 **TROOPS: NEW YORK**

 **CHRISTMAS 2018**

 **NEW YORK**

On Christmas morning, everyone opened their gifts and began sharing photos of their gifts with each other. At the Felth house, Tevin got a bunch of new clothes and some cookies that Lucy said she and the boys made.

"Did the kitchen staff play any part in this?" Tevin asked her.

"Look at the label." She replied and he saw that the label said "From Lucy, Josh, Noah, and R9".

"We made then next door since we knew they wouldn't get eaten by Sylvia there. She went over there looking for food once and Michael said he'd lock her up if he ever found her going through his kitchen again."

"That's burglary and trespassing at the minimum. Larceny if she actually stole from his kitchen and he could prove it." Kelly said as she unwrapped her own cookie tin from the three older kids.

"We only had to smack Josh once while making them. He wanted to put something in, but Kelsey said doing that was considered a form of assault and someone got ripped apart on Judge Judy for doing that and Michael put somebody in jail once for doing that to a batch of brownies. Not that it stopped Richie's mother-in-law from doing it a couple of years ago." Lucy got some clothes, a new laptop computer, and an assortment of accessories for R9 including a maintenance kit that she could put on the Ghost since the Navy had yet to upgrade its astromechs and R9 was generations apart from Chopper in terms of technology. Chris and Justin were also busy opening presents. Chris also got clothes while Justin found some new toys among his clothes.

"Where's my brother?" Kelly asked.

"Right here." A.J. said from the doorway.

"I was about to send 3PO to get you."

"Come along R2. Our presence was requested." C-3PO said as he appeared.

"We didn't call you." Chris said.

"I do hope the dinner is ready in time. There is so much work to do. I will never understand why this planet remains so primitive. I have never done so much physical labor in my life. Does Master Anthony desire some breakfast?" The droid said.

"What do you think I want after you woke me up complaining about the laundry again." A.J. sat down on the empty couch after getting whatever he had waiting for him.

"Sounds like another batch of cookies from Lucy and Company." Tevin said as his brother-in-law shook a round shaped gift.

* * *

At the McKnight house, the Spectres had gathered together.

"More inventory for our closets." AP-5 said as everyone opened gifts.

"I thought you were cooking." Landon said to the droid as he handed Ezra a box.

"I was until Chopper insisted that I let him finish cooking."

"Go watch Chopper. You never know what he might do to the food." Ezra said as he unwrapped the gift inside revealing a new tablet..

"The laxative prank? Someone was on Judge Judy once for doing a variant on it." Jacen said.

"I'm thinking he's going to let it burn instead." Hera told them.

"He better not." Gary said as the doorbell rang followed by Chopper rolling to it playing a chicken sound he had downloaded off the internet.

"I thought that was removed." Sabine said.

"He downloaded a new one and it's still not funny." Landon told her as Marissa walked in.

"I am not a chicken. Why does that rolling trash can keep calling me a chicken?" She asked.

"Probably because you called Chopper a rolling trash can again." AP-5 said.

"You have no idea how many students call Chopper a trash can in one day." Ezra said to Landon.

"All of which involve complaints about Chopper shocking or chasing them. They run into the art room just to get away from him and I end up chasing them out. At this point, Dobbs is in the hall looking for them too and they've already been written up for cutting class." Sabine said.

"It's one day of ISS for a cut. Three cuts in a day is a chat with Guidance and a follow up with the parents which can really explain some of the behavioral problems as almost everyone in this room is aware of. Some of the parents don't even bother with the follow up or send their violent repeat offender boyfriends to deal with the school and hoping the teacher and counselor are too scared to have the thug thrown in jail. Except in our school, thanks to Sabine sending Stormtroopers after one of them." Ezra added.

"I wore my guns to the last round of parent-teacher conferences. The thugs were intimidated or afraid of being dragged in front of Judge Khayman and denied bail based upon their history of previous arrests."

"Speaking of Judge Khayman, she denied a request for bail on Darius' mother and latest boyfriend. Then, she ordered them and the boyfriend Sabine had locked up put in Solitary. Colonel Markem had my mother put in Solitary so the four of them can't hatch a plot against Ezra." Landon said.

"Unlike certain Admirals who shall remain nameless and demoted so low they were taking orders from Yogar Lyste." Kallus told them throwing another insult at the late Brom Titus. AP-5 appeared from the kitchen as Ezra stood up and stretched.

"The food is ready. I suggest we eat it before it gets cold."

"Do we have enough seats for everyone?" Landon asked.

"I counted the number of people attending and set up the extra chairs as we needed them. As I know some people eat enough for ten." AP-5 said as Zeb growled at the droid while everyone sat down for dinner.

* * *

At the Felth house, the Felths, Myers, and Doyles tried to squeeze around the Felth's dining room table.

"I tried to book a hall for everyone, but I went looking five months too late and I have no idea how Joe pulled that off every year." Tevin said.

"I think it was Wanda who arranged all that. It probably got lost between the attack on Lothal, dealing with Grinta the Hutt, and the ASW hijacking." Michael said.

"We could put the kids at the counter or the couch." Tommy Doyle told Tevin.

"No one is eating dinner in front of the TV." Kelly said.

"Fine, 3PO bring the outside furniture in here."

"Will the real commanding officer please stand up." Josh quipped causing everyone except Tevin to laugh.

"Not funny. R2, grab the other end." Tevin said as he moved the table.

"Smart mouth runs in the family." Laurie Strode said.

"Master Tevin, I believe we are still short on seats for everyone." C-3PO said.

"Take a head count and a seat count. Include the counter and the couches."

"But, Sir."

"I don't want to hear it. The kids are getting their own table." After ten minutes and 3PO's counts were completed, Kelly relented about allowing the kids to eat in front of the TV. At 6PM, everyone was finally ready to eat. Davin Felth had left a pile of presents under the tree for after dinner. The kids had set themselves up on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"We've been busy cooking all day. A roast for the adults and burgers for the kids. Then we had to make all the stuff that goes with the dinners."

"What are they watching?" Kara Doyle asked.

"Whatever we were watching before dinner. It sounds like the ID channel." Kelsey Myers replied.

"There might be a movie or something they could watch. Anything, but made up news. Josh, no movies with high body counts and graphic death scenes. You know Justin gets nightmares from that stuff." Michael said.

"Really, R9." Josh said as the channel was changed to a Home Alone movie followed by Chris saying something to Justin after the youngest of the three Felth children screamed.

"Excuse me. Christopher Adam Felth, what are you doing to your brother now?" Kelly said as she got up and went to see what the kids were up to.

* * *

Christmas dinner at the Skywalkers was always a small affair since for years it had just been Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan. Now it was a bit larger with Rachael and the Solo Twins while Anakin had invited Admiral Piett, Galen, and Erica to join them. Thankfully for Padme, most Chinese places offered catering and she had planned months in advance as soon as she heard Jacen and Jaina were staying on Earth. Mitchell Piett had taken a rather large helping of boneless ribs.

"Trying to eat like Sylvia?" Anakin asked with a chuckle knowing how much the woman's daily visits to the office annoyed his favorite Admiral.

"He is around the same age as Chris Felth. I'm not entirely sure which one is older." Firmus said.

"That one might be older, but this one is not as annoying. You don't want to know what Chris says about people on Twitter. It's either a fat joke, something from secret intelligence files, or some piece of dirty laundry about his sister." Erica said. Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Those files should be destroyed. Why is Michael keeping them?" Padme asked.

"Because Michael Myers plays politics the same way Dad and Lando Calrissian used to play Sabacc. With something up their sleeves." Jaina replied.

"Blackmailing politicians is a time-honored tradition on this planet." Jacen said.

"It's also illegal. I'm going to tell Michael he has to destroy those files." Padme told her grandchildren.

"I think he did already. What he may have are his handwritten notes from those files." Galen said.

"He has enough intel to put a number of people behind bars for a very long time." Firmus added.

"Let's just enjoy dinner and worry about who said what on Twitter and who has secret files on who after the holidays." Obi-Wan said which everyone agreed with.


End file.
